Never Can Say Goodbye
Never Can Say Goodbye by Michael Jackson is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is performed by Quinn. Quinn sings this song reflecting on her ex-boyfriends, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and Sam Evans. Which could suggest she still likes them, although she never follows up on it. Following this performance, she reveals to the club that she was accepted to Yale and that she would never have dreamed of attending such a well-know university if it hadn't been for the New Directions, because it was them who gave her love and support throughout her rough times over the past few years. Lyrics Girls: Ooh-ooh, ooh Quinn: Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) Even though the pain and heartache Seems to follow me wherever I go, Though I try and try to hide my feelings, They always seems to show Then you try to say you're leaving me And I always have to say no, Tell me why (Girls: Tell me why) is it so (Girls: Is it so) That I, Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) Every time I think I've had enough, I start heading for the door. There's a very strange vibration, Piercing me right through the core. It says turn around you fool, You know you love him more and more. Tell me why (Girls: Tell me why) is it so (Girls: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (Girls: Never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (Girls: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no, no no, (Girls: No no)(Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby, (Girls: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no, no no, (Girls: No no)(Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) I keep thinking that our problems Soon are all gonna work out. But there's that same unhappy feeling, There's that anguish, there's that doubt. It's the same old dizzy hangup, Can't do with you or without. Tell me why (Girls: Tell me why) is it so (Girls: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no, no no, (Girls: No no)(Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh (Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no, no no, (Girls: No no)(Quinn: Ohhh Yeah) Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy (Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby (Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no, no no, (Girls: No no)(Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh baby (Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no, no no, (Girls: No no)(Quinn: Ooh) Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Quinn with Girls: Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Ahhhh Quinn with Girls: Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Videos Category:Songs Sung By Dianna